


Johnny Utah Aiming Gun

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [87]
Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Guns, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Police, black & white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Just a sketch I did of Johnny Utah (Keanu Reeves) from "Point Break"
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 4





	Johnny Utah Aiming Gun




End file.
